Sarah Oliver
Sarah Oliver ' '(also known as The Bootylicious Blondie) is an original bad girl from season 11 of the Bad Girls Club. She was removed from the house in episode 4 after being deemed to violent towards the other girls and was replaced in the same episode by Janelle She became Season 11's fan favorite. Sarah is also a participant on the second season of Bad Girls All-Star Battle. Personality Bootylicious and brainy, Sarah has done modeling to acting to flipping houses, but she currently stays busy designing fashion accessories. With a long-term boyfriend at home, Sarah is known for being high-maintenance and having a short fuse. She often finds herself acting first and asking questions later. She appears on the shows: BET's The Game, Best of the Best on CMT, and The Trisha Goodard Show where they talked about A Day in the life of Sarah Oliver. Sarah has appeared in the issues of Maxim, Playboy, Show Magazine and more. In addition to her careers, Sarah is also a singer; currently recording music with Memphitz Wright. Sarah was a contestant on the second season of "Bad Girls All-Star Battle" on Oxygen. History 'Season 11' * Sarah was removed from the show in episode 4 after was deemed too violent by producers and a physical altercation with Milyn. * Sarah was replaced by Shanae "Nae" in episode 4. 'Bad Girls All-Star Battle (season 2)' 'Season 13' Sarah is coming back to learn how to take control of her life and to be about her business. Sarah meets up with Redd and they talk about there season, Redd tells her about Jada. When Sarah gets to the house Camilla confronts her about a comment made on her YouTube pilot. Sarah confirms that's not how it went down. Camilla brings it up again when everybody is out eating brunch. Sarah talks to Laura about her father and how nobody has taken care of her besides herself and her dog. When Camilla, Redd, Natalie and Sarah go out to the club, Natalie talks about kicking Judi out. When Sarah and Natalie get to know Judi, they actually want to help her. Camilla yells at Natalie for being mad at Sarah, finally taking Sarah's side for once. Sarah engages an argument with Jada and Redd. The girls go to the animal shelter to save the wild animals. Rocky and Sarah bond and rekindle their friendship from allstar battle. When Judi is sent to a hotel from her fight with Jada, Sarah and Natalie make up pros and cons on why Judi should stay. The only reason that they didn't want Judi to stay os for her safety from being bullied. When Judi returns, Sarah promises Judi that she will keep her safe. When Natalie is sent to the hospital from her fight with Rocky and Redd, Sarah is trying to laugh it off. Rocky throws a box of Sarah's calenders at Sarah head. Security escorts Sarah into her room. Jada, Danni, Camilla, and Rocky rip Sarah's calander photos up and throw them over the house. When Sarah and Judi find out that Natalie is going home, they try to make peace with the other girls by buying Danni a birthday cake with flowers. The doesn't last when the girls get into an argument at the club ruining Danni's birthday. Sarah and Judi go home and take down the other girls pictures. When the girls come home, Jada acusses Sarah and Judi. They both deny and Jada and Rocky declare war on Judi and Sarah. Fights Gallery saraholiver.jpg Sarah 2A.jpg Sarah 2B.jpg nup_164050_0495.jpg Sarah-oliver-bad-girls-club.jpg 8bdf77105c8a11e3acbb0e1e4758a66e_8.jpg tumblr_static_sarah_oliver.jpg Category:Bad Girl Category:Original Category:Removed Category:Replaced Category:3rd To Leave The House Category:Season 11 Cast Member Category:BGASB2 Category:Season 13 Cast Member Category:Pisces